Embraced Chapter 1: Friends
by FujisakiRima09
Summary: Rima is entering 7th grade and she figures out that she wants Nagihiko more than a friend. But it seems like Nagihiko doesn't notice. What will Rima do to get him to notice her? This is a series so I will be uploading chapters of this fanfiction.


**Embraced: Chapter 1- Friends**

Rima walked down on the sidewalk as she was walking to school. She glanced at all the chirping birds, and giggled. Rima actually wasn't that mean much anymore. She had even done some practicing. Amu had come over her house everyday and help her with these problems. Rima used to not be able to cooperate, but after six months of training, he heart finally became a Diamond.

****

_DONG_! That was the bell to Rima's school, Seiyo Middle. This was the first year Rima would be going to a Middle School. Rima was starting 7th grade again, cheerful, and happy. As Rima glanced at the board with the names and classes students would be in, she saw Amu and Tadase were blushing. As Rima trotted over to them, Amu ran over to Rima and hugged her.

"Rima! We're in the same class!"

Rima blushed and smiled. "What about Tadase and Nagihiko? Are they in our class?"

Amu frowned and and swung her head around.

For some reason, Rima felt like a bullet was going through her chest. _Why? _She though to herself. Tadase was always in her class, and she would see Nagihiko after school. Rima just had to ignore that feeling! No longer would she think about it. All she had to worry about class.

****

Since Rima was in middle school, this would mean they would all have to get new Guardians. As expected the "new" Guardians were, Tadase Hotori as King, Rima Mashiro as Queen, Amu Hinamori as Joker, and Nagihiko Fujisaki as Jack. Since Yaya didn't graduate yet, Kukai Souma became the Ace chair for the time being. Rima really didn't know who Kukai was until he had shown up the first time when Kairi Sanjo, and her were chosen as the new Guardians. But it wouldn't really matter if he was the Ace Chair for the time being.

****

It was no ready to go to the Royal Garden and Rima was very excited. Her favorite time of day was to go to the Royal Garden. But since Yaya wasn't there, it wouldn't be much fun. But Amu was there, so it wouldn't matter. As Rima walked with the others, a boy with dark blue hair ran over to them. It was long, and silky. "Sorry I'm Late!", he said. "You're not late," Tadase replied, "You are actually fairly early. I'm going to assign seats for everyone. It's also good to have you back, Kukai." Kukai grinned and winked. As Nagihiko walked over to Rima, he smiled and with his sweet voice he said, "How are you, Rima-chan?" Rima just smiled and blushed. "Ok everyone! I have seat arrangements! Next to me will be Amu-chan, Kukai will sit next to me as well, and Rima and Nagihiko, you guys sit together. Here are your seats." Once again Rima and Nagihiko would be sitting together. "Nagihiko, where is Rhythm today?" Amu giggled. Nagihiko smiled, "He's at home, by himself with Temari, they said they might do some housework." Rima glared. "Liar. You're a liar. They're sleeping in your bag! I see Temari's egg right now. You must pay for lying to Amu-chan!" Nagihiko's face became pale, "Um..Eh.." Rima couldn't help but glare at Nagihiko for the whole Guardians meeting. It was surprisingly addicting. She couldn't stop. That's suddenly when it came to mind, that Rima hated him. Hated him so much. But she had another feeling like she really wanted to be his friend. Her heart pounded. Rima felt like someone threw a rock at her face. Something got to her head. _No, I don't feel more sad that Nagihiko is a friend of mine, I do absolutely not think that!_ Tears started pouring out of Rima's eye, and immediately she grabbed her bag and ran out the Royal Garden. _I only like Nagihiko as a friend! Not more! Please no! Don't do this to me! This is also embarrassing! Someone, save me! _Then that though came to be. There was a tug on her hand and when Rima looked up it was Nagihiko. He had sweat pouring down from his face, but she realized Nagihiko did **not** Character Change, he ran in his own pace. Nagihiko looked down at Rima and patted her head and knelled down. "You know, you are a **very** difficult girl. So why did you really run away?" Rima had no choice but to lie, because she didn't want to tell Nagihiko she wanted him more than a friend. "I-I just remembered the time when my parents were fighting." Nagihiko took Rima by the shoulders and hugged her and whispered in a soft voice, "Everyone was worried about you Rima, even me." Rima's cheeks blushed and then started to follow Nagihiko after he got up to go to the Royal Garden. _Maybe Nagihiko can just be a friend now. _Rima giggled, blushed and smiled, _For now._

_**To Be Continued in Chapter 2...**_


End file.
